Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 18
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 17 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 19}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 18. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Rußpelz *Dornenpfote *Gelbzahn *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Mausefell *Sturmwind (nur sein Leichnam) *Dunkelstreif *Farnpelz *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sandsturm *Maispfote *Frostfell *Kurzschweif *Rabenpfote (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenpfote *Rauchpfote *Glanzfell *Goldblüte *Tigerkralle *Borkenpelz *Aschenpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ****Anführerbau ****Hochstein **Baumgeviert Tiere *Kaninchen Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, Ungeheuer *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Königin, Ältester, Mentor *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch, Herzschlag Wissenswertes *Seite 215: Der Satzrest "(...) you know!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von Rising Storm) *Seite 216: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit gelben Augen beschrieben. Zudem fehlt die Beschreibung, dass ihre Augen groß /weit geöffnet sind (vgl. Seite 198 von Rising Storm) *Seite 217: Der Satzrest "(...) tomorrow." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 199 von Rising Storm) *Seite 218: Der Satz "His belly felt tight and hollow, but he couldn't imagine being able to swallow anything." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sein Magen fühlte sich angespannt und leer an, jedoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, (auch nur einen Bissen/) etwas herunterzuschlucken.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sein Bauch fühlte sich hohl an, aber die Vorstellung, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, war undenkbar." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 200 von Rising Storm) *Seite 219 und 220: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise mit hellbraunem Fell beschrieben. *Seite 219: Der Satz "Are you ready to go hunting?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bist du bereit, auf die Jagd zu gehen/zu jagen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kommst du mit auf die Jagd?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 201 von Rising Storm) *Seite 220: Der Satzteil "Brightpaw shook her head (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Maispfote schüttelte den Kopf (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Maispfote nickte erfreut (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 201 von Rising Storm) *Seite 220: Der Satzrest "He knew (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 202 von Rising Storm) *Seite 220: Der Satzrest "(...) making the (...), as she sped through them." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 202 von Rising Storm) *Seite 120: "(...), sprang um die Farnbüschel herum, (...)" - Vor dem Wort um müsste "instinktiv" stehen, da im Original die Rede von he leaped instinctively ist (vgl. Seite 202 von Rising Storm) *Seite 221: "Aber du hast noch viel mehr gemacht als alle anderen." - Statt noch viel mehr müsste es "doppelt so viel" heißen, da im Original die Rede von you've been twice as busy ist (vgl. Seite 202 von Rising Storm) *Seite 221: Der Satz "(...) Fireheart forced himself to add, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz zwang sich (noch) hinzuzufügen: (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sagte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von Rising Storm) *Seite 221: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart knew (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 203 von Rising Storm) *Seite 222: "Hier, beiß zu!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 204 von Rising Storm) *Seite 223: Der Satz "Fireheart felt a twinge of regret." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz spürte einen Anflug von Reue.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz blickte sie stumm an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 204 von Rising Storm) *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "(...), their mouths always open, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 204 von Rising Storm) *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "I think (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 205 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 18nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 18 Kategorie:Verweise